Final Fall
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Kali loved Ennis. Derek killed Ennis, or so she thinks. Now she's out for revenge, but not for blood. Well at least not Derek's. She wants Derek to feel the way she did as she watched her love fall to his death. It wasn't to hard to find out who Derek loved the most. Now he gets to watch him fall. Sterek!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters!**

Derek woke with a pain in his head and an ache in his wrists. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the abandoned mall that they had battled the alpha pack a few weeks prior; the one he almost died in. In fact, he was at the same spot where he had fallen off the balcony, to the ground below. In front of him was a cocky looking Kali. Derek immediately fought against his bounds that tied him to the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. A burn seared at the flesh of his wrists, making him grind his fists in pain. Kali shook a clawed finger at him.

"Don't try to struggle, Derek. The chains are laced with wolfs bane. And if you somehow manage to break through the chains, you're not going to get far." she told him with a cruel silky voice, pointing down at her feet. There was a perfect circle of mountain ash surrounding him. Derek glared up at the female alpha. She smiled back. "Cant have you running off before the fun starts, now can we?"

"What's your plan Kali? You gonna kill me? Avenge Ennis? Well making a Mountain Ash circle around me is going to make it hard for you." he taunted her, trying to by time to find a way out. He continued to twist in his chains behind his back, trying to ignore the pain it caused his. Kali shook her head. and leaned as close to him as the invisible barrier would allow her.

"No. I'm not going to kill you." her cold brown eyes turned blood red as she straightened herself. She walked to the edge of the balcony that had sent Ennis to his death. She looked over the edge with a mournful look. Without turning to look at Derek she asked, "Have you ever seen the person you love the most fall to their death, Derek? I had to watch Ennis fall to his death. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save him. And it was all your fault. You pulled him off. You killed my Ennis, Derek."

Derek looked away as she turned back to face him. He knew that Deucalion had killed Ennis but he also knew that Kali wouldn't listen to the truth. Her angry voice made his head snap up. "I want you to watch as the person you love the most fall form this balcony. I want you to watch them die and not be able to stop it. Boys."

Kali waved her hand in a beckoning motion, looking behind Derek. The captured alpha turned his head to see the alpha twin dragging a resisting human over to them. A black hood was over his head, hiding his face. But Derek recognized him by his scent and by his red hoodie. Derek's heart stopped as Aiden and Ethan held the human in front of him. Their captive fought like a devil, spewing muffled profanities. His hand were tied behind his back, limiting his mobility. Derek looked at Kali with pleading eyes.

"No. Please." he choked out with tears formed in his eyes. Kali laughed and walked over to stand behind the human. She grabbed the hood, pulling it off of the captive.

Stiles Stilinski blinked at the sudden change of light. Derek cringed at the sight of his mate. His left eye and cheek were bruised, like bright blue and purple paint against the pale canvas of his skin. A dark cloth was tied between his lips acting as a makeshift gag. When their eyes met, honey with forest green, making Stiles try to yell his name. The sound was muffled and almost inaudible. Derek tried to hide his fear and smiled weakly at his love. "Don't worry. Its going to be okay."

"That's funny, Derek. To bad it's a lie." Kali snickered, grabbing a hold of Stiles' neck with her clawed fingers. A ferocious growl ripped out of Derek as his face became wolfish, his eyes turning red. Kali just smiled as she began to push Stiles closer to the edge. The human's eyes were filled with panic as he tried to fight back. Derek fought harder against his chains, barely noticing the searing pain that the wolfs bane cause him. He was so focused on trying to break free that he didn't see Ethan's doubtful glances at the female alpha. The metal links began to creak, slowly pulling apart. It didn't matter though. Stiles foot had slipped off of the edge, causing him to tumble backwards as Kali gave him one last shove.

"NO! STILES!" Derek's cry of agony echoed through the stoned building as his mate, the love of his life, fell further down.

**I'm a terrible person, I know. *****_smiles evilly* _****Please review with your input!**


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! STILES!" Derek's cry of agony echoed through the stone building as his mate, the love of his life, fell further down.

And he died! THE END!

just kidding. I'm not that cruel!

With unbelievable speed, Ethan slid across the concrete and grabbed the hood of Stiles red jacket with his left hand. The fabric quickly tore, but the action had given the alpha enough time to grab the humans arm with his right hand. He quickly pulled the human back over the ledge. Stiles' eyes were clenched shut and his body was tensed as if still waiting for impact. He cracked his eyes open, relief filling his face when he realized that he had been saved. Derek nearly sobbed with joy as Kali roared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she growled her eyes burning red. Ethan stood in front of the human with his own eyes equally red.

"This is wrong, Kali! This is wrong and you know it!" the young alpha yelled. Kali, seething with fury, took a step at him with claws ready only to be intercept by the other twin. Aiden grabbed her raised arm, twisted it behind her back and threw her to the ground. Her glared down at her.

"Don't touch my brother, bitch." he sneered. Kali quickly rose to her feet.

"He killed Ennis. Our pack mate. Don't you want to avenge him?" she asked with a bit less harshness in her voice. The twins showed no emotion.

"This wont bring him back." Aiden mumbled. Kali smirked.

"You're right. But it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better." she growled lunging at Stiles. The twins blocked her way. It all went to hell from there. Kali and the twins began to fight, as if forgetting they were on the same side. They slashed at each other with their claws, drawing blood and releasing howls. The human looked over to Derek and began to scoot himself closer to the ring of mountain ash. The wolves were to busy fighting to notice that Stiles had left.

"Come on. A little more." Derek mumbled as Stiles got nearer. Stiles reached back with his still bound hands, trying to swipe at the mountain ash. Derek began to pull at his chains again, gritting his teeth from the pain. He broke through the chains just as Stiles wiped his bound hands across the ring of mountain ash, breaking its power. By then, the alphas had come to there senses, but it was too late.

Derek had already risen from his chair, scooped his mate into his arms and ran out of the abandoned building. The alphas chased after them, yelling curses as they ran. But Derek was too far gone, his instinct to protect his love fueled his body to run faster than it ever had before. Soon the mall and the alphas were just a memory behind them. Even though they were a safe distance away from they're enemies, Derek didn't stop running. He ran to the preserve, deep into the woods, to his burnt home.

He finally stopped running when his feet touched the charred wood of his old porch. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating like a hammer in his chest. The human in his arms was the same. Derek looked down and saw Stiles' face buried into his shirt with his eyes clenched shut, the gag still tied around his mouth and his hand still binding his hands together behind his back. Derek gently sat him down and spoke softly. "Its okay."

Stiles slowly opened his honey eyes, relief clear in them when they saw Derek. Derek tore the gag away from his lips. Then, taking his mate's face in his hands, kissed him gently and warmly. He could feel Stiles' tears under his fingers, which he quickly wiped away. When they pulled apart, a chocked sob escaped the teen's lips. "Oh, God. Derek."

"Shh. Its okay. I'm right here." Derek comforted, reaching behind Stiles to slice through the ropes on his wrists. He took his hands in his own and looked down at the rope burns that circled around Stiles pale skin. Derek felt a bitter taste in his mouth as his eyed traveled across the human's face. The bruises on his skin seemed more amplified than they had before in the mall. He could now see the bruises that littered his neck and traveled up his arms. Feeling guilty for letting this happen to Stiles, Derek himself began to cry. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him close, wrapping his in his protection. Stiles buried his face into the wolf's shoulder and began to sob.

"I was so scared, Derek." he choked out, making Derek's heart break. Derek held his own tears in and held his love tighter.

"I know. And I'm going to make sure this never happens again. I'm going to protect you, Stiles. I swear to God. I love you so much, Stiles." Derek whispered against the teen's neck. Stiles nodded against the wolf before whispering back, "I love you too."

**So this was a short story but I hope you liked it anyways! But now, I propose a challenge! I am artistically handicapped and I would really like some fan art about my stories! It would be freaking awesome if you guys could draw me some! If your interested, private message me and let me know! And if you do, do it, tehe doodoo, post it to tumblr, crediting me with #AwkwardBabyGiraffe Fanart. please say which story its from as well! also if you don't follow me on Tumblr, please do! I post pics related to my works and sneak peaks to future works. the info is on my profile! I love you guys!**


End file.
